


Этот Баки Барнс

by Drist_Oren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Все шло хорошо, пока в башне Мстителей не поселился Баки Барнс
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	Этот Баки Барнс

**Author's Note:**

> Серия драбблов.  
> август 2013

— Барнс, это правда, что ты тренировал Наташу? — спросил Тони как-то раз.  
— Зимний Солдат, — уточнил Баки. — Ну?  
— Значит это ты научил ее удушению противника бедрами, — задвигал бровями Тони.  
И через две секунды обнаружил себя на полу, с шеей намертво зажатой между бедер Баки.  
— Что ты говорил?  
— Еще две секунды назад я считал, — прохрипел Тони, багровея, — что это самый сексуальный прием на свете. Теперь я считаю, что это отвратительно.  
— Да ты сексист, Тони, — сказал Баки, не ослабляя захвата.  
— О, — сказала проходившая мимо Наташа, — ты показываешь Тони свой фирменный прием?  
— Представляешь, ему не нравится, — оскалился Баки.  
— А по-моему, — сказала Наташа, явно наслаждаясь зрелищем, — выглядит эротично.

— Как спалось, Стив? — пропел Тони, усаживаясь напротив Стива за столик и наливая себе кофе.  
Судя по отвратительно бодрому виду, Тони еще не ложился. Стив поморщился:  
— Я думаю, тебе надо улучшить звукоизоляцию в комнатах.  
— Там идеальная звукоизоляция! Я лично…  
На кухню вошел Баки. Волосы взъерошены, из одежды только джинсы, да и те из последних сил цеплялись за бедра.  
— Ради Бога, Барнс, застегни ширинку! — вскричал Тони, закрывая рукой глаза. — Или надень нижнее белье!  
Баки, проигнорировав Тони, пошел к кофеварке.  
Тони отпил кофе и тут же подавился. Стив посмотрел через плечо. Спина Баки была вся исполосована ногтями.  
— Похоже у тебя была бурная… — начал Тони, откашлявшись.  
На кухню вошла Наташа небрежно обмотанная простыней, на плече красовался свежий кровоподтек. Подошла к Баки, взяла кружку с кофе и так же беззвучно вышла. Баки подхватил вторую кружку и последовал за Наташей.  
— Доброе утро, — кинул он, не оборачиваясь.  
— Всегда мечтал узнать, какова Наташа в постели, — через минуту молчания сказал Тони, все еще глядя на дверной проем.  
— Думаю, Баки нужно новая постель, — сказал Стив. — Тумбочка, стол…  
Тони перевел на Стива ошарашенный взгляд.  
— И, судя по звуку, шкаф, — закончил Стив.

Во время боя Старк продолжал засорять эфир:  
— Сначала Барнс душит меня своими… бедрами, а потом они с Наташей переломали всю мебель в комнате Барнса. Дважды! Мне пришлось менять мебель дважды! И они не дают спать Капитану Америка. Клинт! Сделай что-нибудь!  
— Мне все равно, что он делает, пока Наташа улыбается, он не убивает невинных людей и может надрать задницу плохим парням. — Клинт на мгновение опустил лук и глянул через край крыши. — Да, вот как сейчас.  
В комме прозвучал голос Стива:  
— Ребята, не отвлекаемся.  
— Не думал, что скажу это, — проигнорировал Стива Тони, — но Барнс плохо влияет на Наташу. Раньше она была почти… милая.  
— Спасибо, Тони, — прозвучал в комме голос Наташи.  
— Эй, не подслушивай!  
— Это общая частота, Старк, — прозвучал голос Баки.  
— Короче, Старк, это твои с Барнсом проблемы, решай их с ним сам, — закончил Клинт.  
— Хоукай, дымовую завесу на вход, пожалуйста.  
— Да, Кэп.  
Клинт выхватил стрелу с дымовой насадкой и отправил на 100 метров вниз.  
— Хммм… — прозвучал в комме глубокомысленный голос Старка. — Сиреневый дым, Клинт? Серьезно? Это новый оттенок сезона? Или что-то вроде манифеста? А может…  
— Старк, заткнись! — прошипел Клинт, глядя как от дверного проема по мостовой расползается дым едкого сиреневого цвета. — Барнс?  
— Наташа сказала, ты любишь сиреневый.  
— Довольно красиво.  
— Спасибо, Брюс!

— Стив, я купил тебе лофт в Бруклине. 500 квадратных метров. Теперь у тебя есть своя собственная жилплощадь и ты можешь туда переехать. С Барнсом. Там особенно деше… добротная и неприхотливая мебель. Да, прихвати с собой Барнса. Он наверное тоже скучает по Бруклину. Кстати, где он?  
Стив оторвался от книги, которую читал, и поднял глаза на Тони.  
— Они с Наташей пошли к Брюсу.  
Тони побелел от ужаса и чуть не уронил стакан с виски.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что эта адская парочка ассассинов пошла дразнить Халка?! — Тони опрокинул в себя стакан и, уронив пустым на пол, схватился, за голову. — Это значит, что мне теперь не только мебель менять придется, но и восстанавливать несколько этажей!  
Тони выхватил у Стива книгу, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.  
— Ты отвлекаешь Халка, то есть Брюса, а я выгоняю Барнса с Наташей, и, если остаюсь жив, зажигаю благовония и завариваю чай с ромашкой. Нет, сначала я надену костюм, а ты возьми щит…  
Несколько минут спустя Стив с щитом и Тони в полном костюме Железного Человека вломились в апартаменты Брюса Баннера.  
В центре комнаты, на бледно-зеленом коврике, с закрытыми глазами сидел Брюс в позе лотоса, а справа и слева, в очень странных и болезненных на вид позах, но с умиротворенными выражениями лиц, расположились Баки и Наташа. В воздухе витал запах сандала и звуки водопада и ситары.  
— Вы хотите присоединиться? — спросил Брюс, не открывая глаз.  
— Йога — это вещь! — добавил Баки.

А ведь поначалу Баки даже нравился Тони. Точнее, Тони не сразу заметил Баки, но быстро понял, что Баки — это неизбежное приложение к железной руке, в которую Тони влюбился с первого взгляда.  
— Боже, какой восхитительный хлам. Не удивлюсь, если она работает на лампах и транзисторах! — восторгался Тони, прыгая вокруг руки, в то время как Баки прилагался к объекту его страсти и со скучающим видом смотрел в стену. — Серьезно, ломает ножи и пробивает стены?  
— Особенно отлично ломает кости и душит, — сказал Баки, демонстративно сжав стальные пальцы в кулак, и впервые внимательно посмотрел в лицо Тони. — И осторожнее про старый хлам, один сидит прямо здесь и все слышит. Я знал твоего папашу, Старк.  
Короче, первое знакомство не задалось. Но Тони по-прежнему всегда был очень внимателен к руке Баки.  
— Давай, я ее тебе модернизирую, Барнс. Она сможет бить током, работать дистанционно в случае отсоединения. Я могу в нее встроить пару ракет и компьютер.  
— Отвянь, Старк.  
— О, я знаю, что точно понравится такому парню как ты! — сказал Тони торжественно, многозначительно подмигнул Баки и вполголоса предложил: — Хочешь, я встрою в нее вибратор?  
— Если ты встроишь в нее вибратор, Старк, — сказал Баки, ухватив Тони за ворот, и нехорошо ухмыльнулся, — угадай, в чьей заднице он окажется первым делом?


End file.
